Hurt
by xXxMindFreakxXx
Summary: This is the story of a group of survivors who have taken it upon themselves to be the judge's, the jury, and the executioners of the living and the damned.
1. Outbreak Day 1: Welcome to hell

Across the country there were reports of riots, and they were spreading… But not a thought of this crossed Darren Townshend's mind, as he fiddled with a pencil at his desk. _Four more hours to go…_He thought to himself as the seconds ticked by on the classroom clock. The lecture today was about some long dead civilization that was putting even the teacher to sleep, the only thing that really caught the class's interest was hearing about human sacrifices, in which case the information was followed by an "eww…" or "that's gross!"  
At long last the bell rang, every one in the room quickly gathered up their things and left the room before being given their assignment… And not once… did the riots, growing ever closer cross the minds of the students at Sterling high school…

Darren moved down the winding hallways quickly, attempting to avoid the after class rush. But as always… it didn't work. "Wassup rocker?" called a voice just over his shoulder. It was October, she and Darren went back to the fifth grade… when she made Darren eat a worm as a bet for five dollars… (He never got the money.) "Nothing much, hoping that the riots spread here so we get out of school." He replied. October laughed, "Speaking of which reports of the riots are only thirty miles away." Darren smiled to himself, "I guess that means there's going to be a little more than a few rent-a-cops patrolling now, right?" at that they both laughed, their high school was known for have a high rate of "rent-a-cops" on hand at any given time. After a short walk through the science hallway, where they reached their next class, technology. October and Darren sat down in front of their computers and logged into their accounts. "You know…" said Darren, not looking up from his computer, "on my way to school today I noticed SWAT vans along some of the back alleys near my house, I don't know what's going on but I have the feeling something big is gonna' go down." He paused for a moment while he turned the music on his computer on. "I even brought my boot knife with me today…" October turned to look at him, the glow of the computer made his naturally pale skin glow in the dim light of the tech lab, his eyes had narrowed and he looked like he may cry. Darren wasn't known for freaking out, but right now he was a nervous wreck. "Darren…" October said softly, "Please calm down, nothing is going to happen today is just going to be another day of school." There was a moment of silence… Darren was lost in thought, deciding weather to believe October or to give into his paranoia, and October was trying to decide if she had done the right thing in saying that to him. When the silence was broken by a cold laugh, "October's right Darren… you shouldn't worry about today, it's the rest of the week that you need to worry about." "Shut the hell up Shane." Snapped Darren. "Aww, come on bro you know I love you." Snickered Shane. Leaning his head over the top of his chair so he could look at October and his "adopted brother" Darren. "What's all this about SWAT vans? And riots only 30 miles away?" Darren turned around in his seat and looked at October. Sighing she explained the story as best she could. "Shit man… I didn't know." Sitting back up Shane turned back to his computer and typed into a search engine quickly 'local riots'. "What the hell?" said Shane quietly… The search results came up blocked. "What's up?" Asked Darren. "The school… they blocked the results." Typing furiously, Shane attempted every thing he knew about getting through the schools security systems. "Dammit!" he yelled as quietly as possible. "Nothings working…" At that the lights flickered and died and the PA sounded, "THE SCHOOL IS NOW UNDER EMERGENCY LOCK DOWN." Gunfire sounded in the background. "STUDENTS DO NOT LEAVE YOUR CLASSROOMS." Screams and howls of pain… more gunfire… silence…

_Well this is it... my first fanfic._ _I know my grammer and spelling are terrible, I really just wanted to get the story posted so I didn't forget to do it later. Please R&R._


	2. Outbreak Day 1: Safe house

**Outbreak day 1**

**Safe house**

More gunfire… a muffled scream… growls and the gnashing of teeth… this was they're only warning.

Looking around at his panicked classmates, Darren decided to act. Flipping his chair over and kicking the steel leg, he created himself a makeshift club. "Here." He said throwing his boot knife to Shane. "We're getting out of here…" some of the students in the lab had already started to breakdown, others used cell phones to contact friends else where in the school. Shane looked to Darren then to October, "Where the hell are we going to go?" "Haven't got that far yet, we just need to get out of here." Replied Darren. Two girls held each other, crying… One boy had thrown his computer off the counter and held his head in his hands… but most stared out into the hallway… where all hell was breaking loose. People tripping over bodies and being drug down and torn apart by other people. Darren, Shane, and October moved over to watch along with the other survivors in the room. "Oh my god…" whispered October silently, turning to Darren she buried her face in his chest and sobbed silently. October was one of the toughest people Shane had ever met, and seeing her in tears is enough to make anyone afraid. Wrapping his arms around October, Darren attempted to calm her down, while thinking of a course of action. When the class turned their attention to the sound of splintering wood. "Follow me if you want to make it out alive!" called a large figure holding a fire axe and a handgun. No one moved… October had stopped crying and was now looking at the menacing blood covered figure in the doorway. He wore green camouflage pants, and a black wife beater with thick soled combat boots. "Move!" yelled the figure as he stepped into the room, dodging an attacker and burying the axe in his skull. "NOW!" no one hesitated this time, every one rushed for the door, some picked up makeshift weapons on the way. The survivors had just walked into hell… blood was pooling on the floor, the smell of urine, vomit, and decaying meat was everywhere… dismembered bodies (some still crawling towards them) adorn the hallway. "Don't just fucking stand there!" shouted the frantic voice of their hero. As everyone ran to catch up with him, a badly burn and skinned hand reached out and grabbed October by the shoulder and pulled her violently off her feet. "Darren!" she yelled out as the hand pulled her towards broken teeth. Darren sprinted to October's aid, hitting the man in the head with the chair leg. It lost its grip on October and was sent sprawling; Darren was immediately on top of it, hitting it repeatedly in the head with the steel leg. Blood and brain matter splattered the floor and walls… the man stirred no more… "Get the hell up!" he shouted at a teary eyed October. "Fucking run!" She didn't hesitate to catch up with the others… The tears that had welled up in her eyes previously were now streaming down her cheeks, at the thought of one of her best friends taking the life of another human being… even if it was out of self defense. Outside the chaos continued… cars were overturned in the street, more bodies… The was no doubt in Shane's mind this was the end of the fucking world… Looking behind him he saw Darren carrying a bloodied chair leg, and October with blood splattered on her face. Shaking himself of the thought that Darren could kill someone, he continued the desperate sprint to follow the rest of the group. Of the 30 kids that were in the class… 6 remained… the rest had either been trampled or caught by the crazies that roamed the streets. Finally they reached a small, weather worn house. The windows were barred up, and the fence in the front yard was falling apart. Two bushes a long the sides of the house divided the property between the neighbors, and provided a small barrier from the maniacs. But none of this fazed Shane… it was the high-powered rifle jutting from the second story window that made him slow to a jog. A loud crack filled the air as the sniper took a shot at one of the crazed people perusing them… his aim was true… blood, grey matter, and skull fragments flew from the targets head, the assailant slowed and dropped to his knees then fell face first to the asphalt. "Get inside now!" shouted the group's temporary leader, while holding the front door open. "There's weapons in the basement!" Shane looked back at Darren, his black shirt and pants were covered in blood and sweat, his dark brown hair was a mess, but his expression still had not changed… even after taking that mans life back in the school… Shane then looked to October her eyeliner had smeared from crying, blood adorn her face and neck, and her black shirt and shorts were covered in dirt. Shaking his head as he went into the house he said, in a near whisper "We're not going to last the night…" no one heard him as the rest followed into the house… this was to be tomb for some… for others it was a second chance…


	3. Outbreak Day 1: Toys in the attic

**Toys in the attic.**

After telling the survivors his name, Eric Lynch led the group to the basement. It was a small armory; three boxes of handguns were stacked neatly in the corner. Two hunting rifles and an M1 Garand rested on a gun rack above them, 3 shotguns were leaned against the wall to the right.

"Alright, grab something that won't take your arm off." Grumbled Eric as he sat down at a table with an assortment of knives stabbed into its surface.

The group spread out around the room to examine what could be their future weapon. Some looked fearful others picked up a gun and wandered off into a corner of the room. Despite his hatred of guns, Darren picked up a Glock and a hatchet then wandered off to find October.

Shane having some experience with firearms immediately went for one of the hunting riles leaned up against the wall

. "Ammo's in the attic." Growled Eric. Every one jumped at hearing a loud gun shot ring out from the floors above. Laughing while standing up from his chair Eric told the group to follow him upstairs, not wanting to face this boys anger, especially after seeing what he could with the fire axe that was now slung over his back, they followed.

As they ascended the creaking stair case leading to the kitchen of the house, a small blonde girl named Michelle asked "Why do you have so many weapons here?" without turning around Eric replied "My dad was a gun fanatic…" There was an uneasy pause as they entered the kitchen and passed a pool of blood near the back door.

"I killed him right there… with the axe that the tall kid in the Stonesour shirt has…" Eric said softy while pointing behind him to the blood pool, and skull fragments. Everyone one looked to Darren, who wasn't bothered in the least by the fact that his weapon of choice had taken someone's life. In fact it comforted him to some extent… at least he knew that it could kill.

No sunlight shone in the living room windows for they had been boarded up. Shivering slightly Eric spoke again "my mom was torn apart on the porch right outside that door…" Disgust and worry went over the small group when they noticed the bloody drag marks on the carpeting.

"She was still alive when I drug her inside…" Eric continued to lead the group to the stairs of the attic. "I finished her off in the backyard with a sledge hammer…" Eric's voice had now turned grim and he would say no more as he opened the door to the attic.

The attic was a small military base.

There was food, radios, boxes of ammo, water, maps, and more melee weapons. A loud Crack filled the room as the previously unidentified sniper claimed another one of the maniacs as a kill.

"Wooo yeah!" yelled the sweet voice of the girl on the end of the high-powered rifle. " How was that one Eric?" she asked happily.

Eric quietly moved over to her side and looked out the window using a single eyepiece from (previously a pair) of binoculars to see the girl's kill was missing the top half of its head.

"Doing great babe, aim a little bit lower next time." She laughed and loaded another high powered round into the rifle. "Gotcha hun." Turning back to the group Eric introduced the girl as his girlfriend Amy.

"Nice ass." Shane whispered to October quietly. She took that opportunity to elbow him hard in the ribs.

Darren snickered and she elbowed him too. "Ow! I didn't say anything!" he said still giggling. "No but you thought it!" replied October with slight venom in her voice.

"Listen up!" Eric roared over the group, his voice made louder by the dead silence of the room. "This is going to be our only night here!" he announced looking at each of the 9 remaining survivors.

"We're going to be moving out of here first thing tomorrow morning, I recommend you get what sleep you can now, sharpen and clean your weapons, and get ready for a hell of a fight!" The survivors looked back with unease. "Fight?" inquired wana-be rapper Xavier. "Yeah a fight, you'll see what I mean in roughly…" Eric quickly glanced down at his watch. "Three hours."

_Welllllllllllll here my update hope yall liked it. More characters will be introduced in the next couple of chapters. And the action will pick up quite a bit more too. Peace out yall._


End file.
